Reptile
by ChicagoChaingang
Summary: Adrian Colden is Hellaena's older brother, and he wants to fight just like his sister. But when he joins the WWE, he gets more than a fight. Now he's in charge of protecting Evan Bourne from Legacy, who are willing to do whatever it takes to keep Adrian out of the business. Will Adrian and Evan find love, or will Legacy succeed in their mission? Evan Bourne/OC
1. Chapter 1

Adrian Colden pulled his black and orange hair into a ponytail before stepping through the doors of WWE headquarters. His headphones were sitting comfortably in his ear, playing Scatta by Skrillex and Bare Noize as he looked for Vince McMahon's office.  
The twenty-seven year-old smirked as he saw his younger sister stepping out of the office, her adorable daughter holding one hand, her cute little boy holding the other.  
"Well hot damn, Tri. You got busy."  
Tristen Jacobs-Colden looked up from fiddling with Ember's jacket and squealed before taking off in the direction of her older brother.  
"Adrian! Oh my God what are you doing here?"  
"On my way to Vince's office, which I'm assuming you just came out of."  
"Yeah."  
He looked down at the small children looking up at him intently.  
"Hey there, munchkins. I'm Uncle Adrian."  
Ember smiled up at him and hugged his leg.  
"You my mommy's brother?"  
"Yep. The one and only."  
"Cool."  
"What's your name, cuteness?"  
"Ember. My little brother's name Ash, and he a baby."  
Tristen picked Ash up from where he'd toddled a little bit and then fallen over.  
"He's just learning to walk. Well, actually he's learning how to fall, but it's basically the same thing."  
Adrian smirked.  
"Yeah I know. You perfected the art of falling on your ass years ago, Tri."  
"Zip it, Ducky."  
"Or what, Butterfly?"  
"Butterfly?"  
Tristen turned and blushed, looking up at her husband, who was smirking.  
"I would have figured you as Wasp, or Bee, or even Spider. But Butterfly?"  
Adrian folded his arms, stepping in front of his sister. She hadn't told him about any guys. But then again, he hadn't known about any kids, either.  
"Who's this, Butterfly?"  
"You're the wrestling fanatic, Dri, yet you don't recognize Kane when you see him?"  
The Halloween-haired man raised an eyebrow.  
"You're friends with Kane?"  
Tristen sighed and handed Ember to Kane before smacking her older brother upside the head.  
"He's my husband, Ducky. Seriously how slow can you be?"  
"Well when I haven't seen you in six years, Tristen, I tend to miss things."  
"Like the fact that I'm married with three beautiful kids."  
"Three?"  
Tristen smiled and pointed to Trish Stratus, who was struggling to pull her suitcase through the door of the headquarters while holding her baby daughter. Adrian ran over and took it from her, offering a smile.  
"Let me get that for you."  
"Thanks. Glenn I oughta kill you for leaving Mina and I out there to freeze our asses off!"  
Mina Jacobs-Stratus cooed and reached for Adrian, who gladly handed the suitcase to Glenn before taking her.  
"Hi there, baby girl. You're so cute."  
"I think she likes you, Dri!"  
Adrian looked over at Tristen, nodding happily.  
"You know I've always liked babies."  
"Yeah no kidding. Remember when I brought that doll home for my family services project?"  
"That was so much fun."  
"Princess, who is this?"  
"This is my older brother, Adrian Derek Colden. Adrian this is my wife-"  
"Trish Stratus, world's most beautiful Diva."  
Tristen raised an eyebrow and pouted.  
"How come you never told me I was pretty?"  
"You're my little sister. She's a hot woman."  
"That's why we married her."  
Adrian shook his head.  
"Same old Tristen."  
Tristen smirked and picked up Ash.  
"Did you really think I'd change?"


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian watched from backstage as Legacy continued to stalk the highflyer in the ring, toying with him. The orange and black-haired man was trying to keep his anger under control, but his sister saw right through it.  
"Dri?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Go out there and kick their asses!"  
"I can't. My debut is next week."  
She smirked.  
"Go."  
He looked at her with a smirk.  
"Still got them brass knuckles, baby sis?"  
"Duh," she said while pocketing the spiked pair and tossing him the regular set.

Skrillex's Reptile blared through the speakers and Adrian bolted through the crowd, hiding behind the barrier until just the right moment.  
Legacy looked around as the lights went out, and that's when Adrian struck. He went after Cody first, punching him hard enough in the temple to knock him out.  
Somebody was behind him. He turned and did a Russian leg sweep, bringing DiBiase to his back before kicking him in the ribs. The lights came back on and he smirked, locking eyes with Randy Orton.  
"Playtime, Snakeboy."  
Randy's eyes narrowed and he immediately went after the new guy, trying for a football tackle but ending up on his back.  
"Nice try, Viper. Let's see how much venom you really got."  
Randy slithered to his feet and moved for an RKO, only to end up on the receiving end of a hurricanarana and then a figure four.  
"Tap out, Snakebite. You ain't escaping from this."  
Finally, Randy tapped and Adrian smirked, dodging out of the way and crouching beside Evan Bourne. His black hair only made his eyes more blue, and Adrian was hypnotized.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Adrian."  
"Why did you come out here?"  
Adrian tilted his head, looking down at Evan and shrugging.  
"You were getting your ass kicked. Figured I'd even the odds a bit."  
Evan smiled up at him and Adrian smiled back, unable to help himself.  
"Let's get you outta here, yeah?"  
"Th-thanks."  
Adrian set him on his feet, then rolled out of the ring and grabbed a kendo stick before gesturing for Evan to leave the ring.  
Evan hesitantly climbed out, following Adrian up the ramp while the latter twirled the kendo stick in his hand.

Adrian weaved through the throng of people, dragging Evan behind him as he tried to find his little sister's locker room.  
"Yo Tri!"  
Tristen came out of a room somewhere to his left and he followed her, pushing Evan into the room.  
"Keep an eye on him for me, will ya? I don't want Legacy touching him."  
She nodded and picked up the baseball bat, flexing her hand around the handle.  
"I got this, Bro."  
"Good. I'm gonna go make the Viper an endangered species."

Reptile blared through the arena again as Adrian stepped out of the curtain, kendo stick still in his hands. He walked down the ramp and grabbed a microphone.  
"Legacy! I want you to get your third-generation, spineless, dickless asses out here now. We got a score to settle, boys."  
Legacy's theme blasted and Randy came out, leading Cody and Ted behind him.  
"The hell do you want, newbie?"  
Adiran smirked.  
"I want you three. Three on three tag match at No Mercy. Bring your own weapons."  
Randy smirked and nodded.  
"Deal."  
"I wasn't god damn done yet, Orton," Adrian growled. "I win, you leave Bourne the fuck alone."  
"And if I win?"  
"Then I join Legacy."  
"Along with Evan."  
"No. Me alone."  
"Take the deal, Ran," Ted said as he looked the new guy up and down. "He's cute."  
Randy nodded.  
"Deal."  
Get Up by Korn blared and Tristen took out Cody with a lead pipe to the knee as Adrian took out Randy and then both siblings stared at Ted, identical evil smirks on their faces.  
"Run, DiBiase."  
Ted bolted for the ring and Tristen giggled, twirling the lead pipe in her hand.  
"What a pussy," she said as they followed him. She stopped and grabbed a microphone, sitting on the top turnbuckle.  
"So, Teddy, Teddy, Tedderino... You've managed to provoke Satan's reincarnation. Not to mention Hellaena, the Devil's Favorite Demoness. What are you going to do now?"  
Ted gulped and looked back and forth between the two of them.

"I-I'm gonna leave?"  
Tristen winced.  
"Ooh, so close. Wrong answer though."  
Adrian came from behind with a backbreaker and brought Ted down, leaving him sprawled in the middle of the ring.  
Both siblings stood on the turnbuckles as Reptile played for the final time before Raw went off the air.

"So who are you picking for your team, Dri?"  
The locker room door opened and Evan stepped out, staring at Adrian.  
"Me."  
Adrian shook his head.  
"I don't think so, Bourne. They'll eat you alive."  
"Come on, Adrian. Give me a chance."  
The older man shook his head again.  
"Nuh uh. I'm not letting you get hurt."  
Tristen watched the exchange with a concealed grin. They were too cute.  
"You do know Jaycie and Roman are here too, right Dri?"  
"Yeah. Should I have them fight with me?"  
"Duh. Me and Izzy can watch Evan while you fight."  
"Damn it, Adrian! I'm not a little kid!"  
Adrian rounded on the smaller man and narrowed his eyes.  
"You are not going out there, Evan. I don't care how old you are. The fact of the matter is that it's you they want, and they aren't going to get you. End of story."  
"You don't even know me. Why try to help me?"  
"Because I know you don't need the three creepers stalking you, Flyboy. I'm trying to protect you."  
"Why?"  
Adrian growled and walked away, leaving Tristen and Evan to stare after him. The high-flyer looked at the girl, who shrugged.  
"Don't look at me, Bourne. He's my older bro, but that don't mean I know all that goes through his head."


	3. Chapter 3

Adrian sat in the hotel room, his chin on his fist as he thought about how to approach the Legacy situation.  
He couldn't let them win. He couldn't let Evan become part of that group.  
"Damn it!"  
Tristen walked in without knocking, sitting on the bed beside him.  
"Still thinking about Legacy and Evan?"  
"Yeah. There's no way I can win, Tristen. Not a chance in Hell."  
"If there's one thing I've learned while I was here, Dri, it's that there's always a way to win."  
"What do I do?"  
She smirked.  
"Leave it to me, Big Brother."

Roman and Jaycie walked into the locker room and Adrian grinned.  
"What's up, boys?"  
"We heard you had a match against Legacy, man. We came to help."  
"Tristen's plan?"  
Roman nodded.  
"Has that girl ever not had a plan?"  
"Never in her life."  
Jaycie pulled the baseball bat and brass knuckles out of his bag while Roman grabbed the lead pipe.  
"We got your back, compadre. Don't worry."  
"I just don't want to join Legacy. Ted creeps me the fuck out."  
They chuckled and Adrian grabbed the baseball bat, pulling his grey hoodie over his head.  
"Let's do this, boys."

Skrillex's True Gangsters blared through the arena as the three boys stepped out, each with a grim look on their face.  
Adrian led the pack, his eyes fixed on Evan, who happened to be sitting ringside.  
Evan looked back at him, his eyes bright as he smiled.  
Adrian couldn't help but smile back, then his eyes narrowed as Legacy's theme played.  
No way were they winning tonight.  
Randy stepped out from the curtain, microphone in his hand as he smirked down at Adrian.  
"You know, I've decided to switch it up. Instead of having Legacy, I've decided to call on a few of my old friends."  
Saliva's I Walk Alone began to play and Adrian's eyes widened as Batista stepped out.  
The Game by Motorhead played as Triple H stepped out alongside him.  
Adrian, Roman, and Jaycie looked at each other, shock on their faces.  
"The fuck are we gonna do now?"  
"Go backstage," Adrian said. "Take Evan with you. Find Tristen. Tell her we need her boy and his brother."  
"Brothers of Destruction?"  
"Hell yeah."

Tristen rolled her eyes.  
"I knew they were gonna pull this shit. Glenn!"  
"Yeah babe?"  
"Find Mark. Randy brought back Batista and Triple H. Adrian needs you two."  
Glenn smirked.  
"This should be fun."  
He left the locker room just as Evan walked in, furious.  
"How can he do that?"  
Izzy looked at the young highflyer, her eyes bright.  
"You must be Evan."  
He shrugged.  
"Who are you?"  
"One of Tristen's friends. I'm Izzy."  
"Hi."

Adrian smirked as the arena went pitch black and the familiar gong sounded, then grinned as the explosions went off.  
He raised the mic to his lips and watched Evolution's reaction.  
"Boys, have you met my brother-in-law? And his brother, The Undertaker?"  
Randy paled and backed away from the three men, but Batista pushed him forward, immediately going after Glenn  
Glenn managed to avoid the spear, and instead smashed Batista's face into the turnbuckle.  
Adrian and Mark slipped out of the ring, both watching the other corner, ready to step in if necessary.  
The match had been going on for a while, now with Mark fighting off Triple H, when Legacy snuck in from the crowd and attacked. Adrian and Glenn tried to defend themselves, but to no avail.  
That's when a horrible scream pierced the air and Get Up began to play, Tristen jumping the barricade and landing on Cody's back. She clawed at his eyes viciously as Roman and Jaycie handled Ted, giving Adrian and his group time to recuperate.  
Adrian tagged himself in and charged Randy, flipping him over his shoulder before planting him with a spear and a legdrop.  
Randy chuckled and spat blood.  
"You're fighting awfully hard for the little Bourne."  
Adrian let out a vicious yell and hit him with the lead pipe, knocking him out and winning the match.  
Evan charged down the ramp and slid into the ring, jumping into Adrian's arms and laughing.  
"You did it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Tristen, Adrian, Evan, and many other wrestlers piled onto the bus tiredly.  
"It's goddamn six in the morning," Tristen grumbled as she tried not to fall over from exhaustion.  
"I know, Tri. I forgot you weren't a morning person."  
She yawned in response, laying her head on her husband's shoulder. Adrian chuckled and slid into the seat behind them, pulling out his Walkman and turning on Mudvayne.  
"This seat taken?"  
He opened an eye and looked up at Evan, shaking his head.  
"Nah. Take a seat, man."  
"Thanks."  
Evan sat, bouncing up and down and folding his hands. Adrian closed his eyes again and let himself drift into the music.

An hour later, they arrived at the children's home, and everyone filed off the bus. Adrian pulled out his earbuds and looked at the building. It looked rundown and the front was taken over by various plants and weeds. He didn't like it.  
"How much you wanna bet we're gonna die in here?", Tristen whispered.  
"You are so paranoid, Butterfly."  
"Well look at it! It looks like the damn Texas Chainsaw Massacre house!"  
Adrian rolled his eyes, giving his sister a playful shove.  
"Get in there, Tri."

Evan sat indian-style on the floor, looking at all of the wide-eyed children before him. They were silent, eyes never blinking, which sort of creeped him out.  
Adrian walked over, smiling at them.  
"Do you guys know who we are?"  
A small brown-haired girl looked up at him.  
"You guys are wrestlers."  
"Exactly. What's your name, little Doll?"  
"L-Lily."  
Something about her struck a chord with the man, and he crouched to her level.  
"And how old are ya, Lily?"  
She held up three fingers.  
"Well you're awfully smart for a three-year-old, Doll."  
Lily gave him a small smile and he returned it, ruffling her hair.  
Evan walked up beside him, smiling also as he handed her a small Wrestlemania shirt.  
"That's for you, little miss Smartypants."  
Lily's eyes brightened and she wrapped her small arms around his neck.  
"Thank you!"  
"You're welcome."  
They got the message that it was time to leave and Adrian handed her a slip of paper.  
"Here's my number, kay? You call anytime you wanna talk."  
"Okay."  
He smiled and hugged her one last time before walking away with Evan.

Three weeks later, Adrian bolted upright as his phone rang. He rubbed his eyes, squinting at the unfamiliar number before answering.  
"Hello?"  
"Mister Adrian?"  
His brain started working that second.  
"Lily?"

She sounded like she was crying, which made him worry.  
"Lily, sweetheart?"  
"Mister Adrian, can you come back here? I don't wanna stay."  
"Why not, sweetheart?", he said quickly as he snuck out of his hotel room to his sister's.  
She opened the door sleepily, glaring up at him.  
"Four in the morning?"  
"Where's Evan?", Adrian whispered.  
"Down the hall. Third door on the left."  
"Thanks."

Adrian kept Lily on the phone as he quickly ran to Evan's room, knocking on the door and waking up both Evan and Kofi.  
"What's up?"  
"That little girl called me," he said before handing the phone to Evan.  
Evan began to talk to her, his voice low as he listened to her. He could tell she was afraid of something.  
"What do you think we should do?", Adrian whispered.  
"Hang on a sec, Lily." Evan covered the phone and stared him in the eyes. "We gotta get her outta there, Adrian."


End file.
